Water and Wine
by Amanda Dumbledore
Summary: This fic begins at that scene which Harry sees at Snape's Pensieve, but everything told by Lily Evans. And soon she'll have to work with James, the only guy who she'd like to kill with her own hands...
1. Boor, Tirant and Arrogant Potter

Water and Wine  
  
Chapter One – Boor, Tirant and Arrogant Potter  
  
I simply don't support to live under the same ceiling than James Potter anymore. All right, Hogwarts is really enormous, but with him nearby causing misfortune to everybody who he finds in front of him, I come to feel suffocated here, almost wishful to back home and tolerate once again my sister's repulse looks.  
  
I am Lily Evans, I'm in the fifth year and I belong to Griffindor. Oh, yes, I'm monitor too, in despite of it hadn't changed really my life since this year's beginning... Just when the person who gave me very much work was this irritant Potter.  
  
Why? Are you sure that you wanna know the reason for me to have these kind thoughts about him? He doesn't either seem belong to the same House than me. Since the first year he has been exhibited in a way that you wouldn't want to know. It seems he spend extra hours learning new spells just to humiliate the other students, and I already have enough of having to break his obsessive will of having attention. Yeah, I remember when he entered the Quidditch's Team, at second year. Meantime I had to see him less than what was my custom, he used to arrive from the trainings very very speaker, telling to Pettigrew how he managed to catch the snitch in many different situations.  
  
Pettigrew... I can't think in anyone more responsible for Potter thinks so great deal of himself. He idolizes every step of him and Black's, as they were used to saving the world every day. He isn't a good wizard. He has really big difficulties in Transformations, sometimes Professor McGonagall gets very furious with him...  
  
Let's back to Potter, because today I'm with a murderer instinct that, if doesn't be discharged here, may end in disastrous consequences. And imagine my parent's face when they'd see me arriving home with a Hogwarts expelling letter for had transfigured James Potter into a purple snail with green spots permanently. Even though this idea doesn't seem very bad to me...  
  
Since past year, Potter got worse yet, because he started to want to go out with all the girls, from all the Houses, of all the ages. Actually, he seems to have a little repulse for Slytherin girls, but Alice has already told me about some stories of Potter and theirs, and, of course, I didn't paid much attention, worried how I was that day studying for the exams.  
  
Yes, to me James Potter didn't cause me any badness, but his presence has been enough to take me out from the serious. Right today, after the exam, I lost completely my grip – and he was the blamed.  
  
I was with Alice, sat on the lake's border, and, I have to confess, I was bothering my friend, because I was wanting to know what she has put in many questions of the Spells test. I didn't see when Potter arrived with his three friends, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, but soon Alice called my attention to them, as soon as Black used the Impediment Charm on Severus Snape, a Slytherin, owner of very bad fame, but at that time he seemed desperately defenseless.  
  
They were bothering Snape, who, even hating those four guys, didn't either look up to their direction. And when Potter raised his wand and said Clean... Snape nearly couldn't move himself, still less with all that soap inside his mouth... And then I had to interfere. I asked him to stop, and at least Potter seemed content with one thing: after all, he managed to have someone's attention. After got recuperated, Snape screamed that he didn't need the help of a mud-blood as me, but I have already heard it so many times that it didn't work. And that impudent Potter still wanted me to go out with him, for in exchange leave Snape alone! I'd never... Oh, what a useless boy! At least I could yell for everyone who was nearby how much I hate him, and it will let me sleep calmer tonight.  
  
- You find yourself funny... But you aren't more than a boor, tyrant and arrogant, Potter. Leave him alone.  
  
Yes, it was a too boring situation. And later, at dinner, Alice didn't stop to compliment my attitude, but when Black arrived and sat beside her, for some inexplicable reason, she began to appreciate that Impedimenta which he had cast on poor Snape. I may not blame her... Alice wants to go out with him since a long time ago, and just because that, I decided don't to discuss.  
  
After a while, Remus Lupin came, with an unhealthy appearance that, I used to realize, is becoming his custom. Lupin always seems to be tired and abated. Even so, he is who is more used to acting as a decent person, if we are talking about the Marauders. I and he are Griffindor's monitors.  
  
-Are you still furious with James? – he asked me, while taking his juice.  
  
-I am always furious with Potter. – was my answer.  
  
-If you'd know how much he wants to go out with you...  
  
-Potter always wants to go out with dozens of girls, Remus. One who refuse him isn't a really prejudice.  
  
I had the impression that he wanted to say something more, when Frank Longbottom arrived and sat with us too.  
  
-Hi, Lily. - he greeted me. Frank is a good friend of mine, for a long time past.  
  
-Hi, Frank.  
  
-Did you know when will be the next weekend at Hogsmead?  
  
-Yes, next week, but why do you ask?  
  
-Don't want you go with me?  
  
Remus was looking to me carefully, trying to disguise with no success. I may not deny that it was very strange, Frank asking me to go out, but through Remus, Potter would soon know that I was already with another one and finally would stop to bother me. After all, friendship apart, Frank Longbottom wasn't REALLY an ugly guy. No way.  
  
-For me it's all right, it'd be great, Frank.  
  
-Oh, fine.- he said.- Let's celebrate the exam's end.  
  
-Now you arranged it.- Alice got inside the conversation.- Lily almost got crazy these last few days. She studied as a damned, as if her life was depending of these valuations.  
  
-And don't they?- I said.  
  
-Oh, you understood me...- Alice said with a laugh, but it died seconds later. –Look, Lily, it seems that the only person in the world that you'd be able to kill with your own hands is right there.  
  
Remus opened his eyes wide. I looked at the direction that Alice was pointing and I saw no one else than Potter, passing his hand through his hair for the decimal time that day, which will never be domesticated for any comb on the Earth. Frank, seeing my face's expression, took the care of take out the knife of my hand.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry if there are a few words wrongly written, I guess you don't know that, but it's really difficult to translate a text into English. The original is in Portuguese, and I'll try from this moment on to keep posting new English chapters here. But I'll only be able to do that if you review it!  
  
Ah, and I'd like you to tell me... how would I say that exam that wizard students pay at the fifth's year end? In Portuguese is N.O.M.'s, but I made up my mind to say here only "exam" or "test" 


	2. The Ingrate and the Exhibitionist

**Water and Wine  
**  
**Chapter Two – The Ingrate and the Exhibitionist**  
  
Potter came walking lazily to the table, and sat beside Remus, almost in front of me, as if a few hours past I hadn't have a fight with him again. Pettigrew was already eating there was a little while, but I didn't pay any attention in his arrival. It was incredible how he was able to reach somewhere in silence.  
  
- So, Remus, - he said, making full his plate, while I was making an effort to hear only Black's conversation with Alice. – what day of the month is today?  
  
Remus seemed to froze, but I didn't understand why.  
  
- Sixteen.  
  
- Oh, so we have a great deal of time yet. – laughed Potter, and I didn't know what was the joke. Remus, for his once, seemed very tense. But, for what I guess that was his luck, the other managed to change the subject, what became my bad luck. – Hi, Evans.  
  
I didn't answer; I just gave a glance on him, suddenly as tense as Remus was, either without knowing the reason.  
  
-Oh, Evans, I can't believe that you are still furious with me for today afternoon's little thing... Tallowy has deserved a lesson a long time past, that's you who were too good protecting him.  
  
-And may you say me what did he do for you to charm him in front of everyone that way? – I asked, without control myself.  
  
-Well, except for the fact that he exists, as I told you before... He's a great full of himself and ingrate; didn't you see him calling you a mud- blood?  
  
-Until now he has only provoked me, and he didn't do anything to you.- I said.  
  
-And were you going to let him...?  
  
-Of course I was, Potter, Snape calls me mud-blood since the first year, and this is most normal thing of the world. But you have been worse than him, Potter. Don't you realize that at once everybody is tired to know that you are Griffindor's snitcher, and that you think that you are the most intelligent and seductive of the whole world??  
  
-The part called seductive I leave for your own, Evans. I can't do anything if all the girls used to find me so handsome.  
  
-Well, I don't, Potter, therefore from this moment on you can start to get down of your pedestal.  
  
-Hey, that's enough – Frank interfered. And then I had an idly cruel idea.  
  
-You're right, Frank.- I said. – I won't lose my time with this stupid guy. So, we are combined, we'll go together to Hogsmead, won't we?  
  
While I was getting up, I could see Potter's expression. Exactly as I wanted, how predictable the boys are. I love to hurt his ego...  
  
At least the year was nearly finished. That weekend that I would spend with Frank would be the last before our holidays, and I was almost dieing of anxiety to know about the exam's results. At Saturday morning, I woke a little earlier and I took away with me a parchment, quill and inkpot to the owl's tower, thinking in send a letter home before reach there, and to avoid myself of stay speaking all the time about the tests. If I'd write all my expectancies on the paper, my parents (or Petunia, that envious) would be able do destroy that letter without have to support all that rigmarole.  
  
I had already told about the exams of Spells and Magic History, when I heard a noise of steps behind me. After turning myself, I saw Snape. Again.  
  
-What are you doing here? – I asked, before I could hold my tongue.  
  
Snape stared at me, as if studying that daring girl in front of him.  
  
-I guess you don't own this place, Evans. So I hadn't to give any explanations to you.  
  
-Certainly you don't, but I think that a little of education wouldn't hurt you. Maybe it'd make Potter control himself a little more. – I added, suddenly nervous.  
  
-You shall have had a great entertainment. – he said. - But you couldn't lose a chance like that to seem the benevolent and pious girl, could you?  
  
-Look, I got already tired of discussions for a great while, Snape. I had already a fight with Potter today and sincerely I'm not ready for another one.  
  
Snape got out a piece of parchment from inside his robes and walked at the direction of one of that towers' owls.  
  
-Did you fight with Potter? – he asked, his voice forcedly indifferent.  
  
-I fight with him the whole time. – I said, while taking care of my own owl. – Much more than you do, because I have to see him everyday for belonging to the same House than him.  
  
-Or perhaps because I am not used to pass my hands through my hair all the time.  
  
"If you'd do it, it'd get worse than it already is", I thought, but I made up my mind to don't say that.  
  
-But I think that the fact that he doesn't call me always mud-blood collaborates for me don't to kill him. – I provoked.  
  
The owl sent by Snape gone flying and he stood, looking to the horizon (at least for what I could realize).  
  
-But you are, Evans. You spent your whole life living as a muggle, until receive that damnit letter of Hogwarts.  
  
-If you are trying to offend me – I said, doubling the letter when I had stopped to write. – you'll have to do more than call me mud-blood. At least in something Potter was right, you're a great ingrate.  
  
-Why, did you agree in go out with him to make me keep dressed?  
  
-I wouldn't do it neither for my sister, Snape – I said, thanking to God for Snape doesn't know about my friendly relationship with Petunia. Snape turned to me and said:  
  
-Don't you really know the reason for you to fight so many times with Potter, Evans?  
  
Took of surprised, I got up one eyebrow.  
  
- What are you talking about?  
  
-Forget it. You don't imagine it either.  
  
Another owl gone flying, this once that one who was taking away my letter.  
  
-Ah, I mustn't stay here hearing your riddles. – I blew, getting out there.  
  
I found Alice in one hall near our common room. She was excited; finally Black had invited her to go out. And this meant two things. First: she would go out with him only for a once, and then we'd have our holidays, what means that next year he would neither remember her. Second: it's better to me get prepared to see her letters this summer. There will be only sighs of "oh, Lily, do you think that Sirius liked me?" and stuff alike. But, even so, I had to show her happiness for her realization.  
  
Alice is that kind of friend which doesn't let you speak a lot. She used to remember lots of details of that sublime moment when Black talked to her every time, and it was getting really unsupportable, when Frank came to save me. It was time to go to Hogsmead.  
  
-Alice seems to be very happy. – he commented, when we got far from her.  
  
-Sirius Black have left Alice very happy nowadays. – I said, laughing. – She's fell for him.  
  
-Well, we can see that kilometers far away from her. But does she really like him?  
  
I turned to look to him.  
  
-Is Frank Longbottom jealous of Alice Scorrel?  
  
-And is Lily Evans jealous of Frank Longbottom?  
  
-Don't be foolish, Frank – I said, while we walked on the path to Hogsmead.  
  
-So, where will we go first?  
  
-I don't know, how about Three Brooms?  
  
-As you wish. – smiled Frank.  
  
I was smiling largely too, when my look found the only one who could brake up it. Yes, Potter again. How he know how to be improper. For most incredible it may seem, he wasn't with another girl, and rather only walking with Remus, at Zonko's direction, of course. When he saw us, he looked up to me very strangely, something like a insinuation. In principle, I thought that was really exquisite, but soon I remembered that senseless attitudes are just like Potter's kind.  
  
-Wow, what may be the matter with Potter now...? – I muttered, while Frank and I got in Three Brooms.  
  
-Certainly it's me. – he laughed. – Did you see his face when you said that you'd go out with me?  
  
-Actually, I don't care a bit. I want he to go and ask for comfort with his harem, because I'm very well right here.  
  
Frank smiled wider, taking my comment as a big complement to him.

_Note: I thank your rewiews! Well, actually I don't speak ALL the English, I have to use always a dictionary, so you could be more patient with me, couldn't you? I'll try to get better, of course. Keep reviewing, please!_

_And thanks for that O.W.L.! Starting from the next chapter I'll use it. In Portuguese there are fourteen chapters, until now. Thanks again!_


	3. Angry, Very Angry

**Water and Wine**  
  
**Chapter Three – Angry, Very Angry  
**  
We came inside Three Brooms. Frank and I took a table that wasn't very discreet, almost at the taproom's middle. He asked for two buttered beers, and when I was nearly beginning an idle subject to talk about, Frank interrupted me.  
  
-I brought you here to say you a thing, Lily.  
  
-I'm all ears. – I answered, almost guessing his thoughts.  
  
Frank turned away his eyes from me, looked up to the bar room, to the door, to everywhere imaginable, except to me.  
  
-You'll kill me for that.  
  
Bah, why should I kill him for liking me? It wasn't so strange like he was thinking. It happens all the time. When he'd pronounce himself to me, I should only be polite and tell him that I liked him a lot, but not in the way he wished.  
  
-Now I think that you'll have to talk, Frank, you already brought me here.  
  
-Well... The case is that... Oh, my God, how will I tell this to you...?  
  
I was beginning to feel bad for being the responsible for let him so bashful. I looked to his eyes, trying to encourage him, but I didn't either guess that I was becoming everything worse this way.  
  
-You just have to say it. - I advised.  
  
Frank looked up.  
  
-Are you sure?  
  
-Go! – I lost all my patience.  
  
Frank took a deep breath and said:  
  
-All right: I'm fell in love... for Alice. And I'd like you to help me.  
  
And then what fell was my jaw.  
  
You won't want to know how I felt that time. How many people in their whole lives come to a pretty pass like that? It was horrible, truly horrible. Frank was looking to me, with an ownerless dog's face.  
  
-I'm sorry.- he said. – I didn't want you to think... Are you very angry with me?  
  
My wish was to have a stress attack, in plenary Three Brooms. Why had he brought me there if was only to ask me for a Cupid service?  
  
-I should, I really should. – I answered. – But it's all right. I... I was exactly thinking that you asking me to go out was too exquisite. We have always been friends.  
  
He gave a half-hearted smile.  
  
-I'm sorry for doing that with you. – He said, again.  
  
-Ok, it's all right, truly. – I insisted. – But as for Alice, we'll have some problems.  
  
-I know.- Frank agreed. – Sirius Black.  
  
-Exactly. As I already told you, she's fell for him. I think that the only chance that you may have will only be in the next year...  
  
The taproom's door opened, and came inside the very couple that we were talking about.  
  
-I see... That's better forget it...  
  
-Hey, easy, it's not that way either. Black isn't more than a lady-killer. Suddenly Alice may realize what he is, and then you enter the story... In spite of, even he doesn't worth a thing, we two have already seen the effect that he uses to cause to all the girls he kisses.  
  
-Now you provided to leave me so _animated_... - he satirized.  
  
-Stay easy. I'll find a way. I am her best friend, don't forget that, and so I have a great influence power over her.  
  
-If you say it...  
  
The taproom was really full. For that weekend being the last of that year, I realized that most of people was trying to enjoy everything they could. I wanted to change of subject, I didn't want to get Frank sad, but sincerely I didn't think that he had a good deal of chances. The place was so full that I didn't see when Potter, alone again, reached the table were I was.  
  
-What's up, Evans? – he provoked, in the most irritant voice that I had ever heard. – You finally decided to kiss someone, didn't you? At least you could had choose someone better, huh? – he added, with a cruel look to Frank, which surprised me. He didn't seem normal.  
  
-What's the problem now, Potter? – I replied immediately. – Do you want to leave me alone, at least once in a lifetime?  
  
Potter laughed loud, a little crazy and lunatic laugh.  
  
-Look, Evans, I won't let you ruin with a silly one like this...  
  
Frank got up.  
  
-Stop with this jealousy scene, James! Nothing will happen here and you...  
  
-Nothing will happen? So you wanted to say that it has already happened? This is really pathetic... Jealous, me? Why should I be jealous of her?  
  
-And so what other reason may you have to stay here bothering us? – replied Frank.  
  
Then, who got up was me.  
  
-I am here because I wanted to. I wouldn't support that bizarre scene that would be you kissing Evans.  
  
-Who ARE you to meddle this way in my life? – I exploded, and people around began to look to me. – You are nothing mine, do you understand, nothing really! Do you think sincerely that everything great that you used to think about you gives you the right of interrupt people? If I was going or not to kiss Frank, I am pretty sure that it's a matter completely mine! Now, get out here, that I can't support to look to your face anymore!  
  
Potter gave a step backward and put a disdainful expression on his face.  
  
-Fine. - he said, slowly. – I'll leave you alone with Longbottom... You're right; I shall not care if you want to destroy with your life.  
  
-No. – I interrupted. – I changed my mind. You may stay. I'm sorry, Frank, but I couldn't support to remain here now after this damn Potter spoilt my day. I'll back to Hogwarts.  
  
Frank nodded, more furious with Potter than sad for me; I turned myself, pushed Potter aside and I strode out Three Brooms.  
  
But who this damn guy thinks he is?? WHO? Does he think that he has the right of interfere in my life?? And if I'd really been going to kiss Frank, why should he care? Ohhh, what hatred! I strode out the taproom and I collided with two people, not very far away from there. When I turned to see who they were, I found Remus and Peter McFisher, a friend of him, a sixth year Ravenclaw.  
  
-Wow, Lily, what happened? – asked Remus, surprised.  
  
-Your little friend. – I retorted, taking a deep breath. – He doesn't leave me alone.  
  
-James? What did he do now?  
  
-He... Oh, forget it. I'll back to the castle. Unless it I'll get crazy of so much anger.  
  
-Hey, Lily, wait – called Remus. – Are you going to the castle now? We have just arrived!  
  
-Yes, I know, but I'll keep going, I can't think in nothing else that may be able to forget my angriness but stay as farthest as I can from him.  
  
I know that Remus' intention was good, even kind, but in the end I left him alone with McFisher and kept walking, but I didn't amend my mistake of don't look where I was going. I collided with someone again, and this time was a nothing pleasant person.  
  
-Don't you look to where you're going, damn girl? – a voice nearly as irritant as Potter's spoke. – Now I'll have to take a shower for letting a mud blood touch me!  
  
If Lucius Malfoy would know about my angry and hate condition, he'd never do craziness like that. Instead of mumble something in answer and continue to make my way, as I was used to do, I looked to Malfoy, with all the anger I had pilled up during that day and I held him by his robes.  
  
-Look, Malfoy, you choose a VERY bad day to bother me! I believe that it's ME who will have to take a shower when will be at the castle, for had touched in someone as skimpy, vulgar and racist as you!  
  
I freed him with a push and controlled myself for don't punch him right there where I was.  
  
-Now get out here! I don't want to take my wand!  
  
If he got afraid with my anger explosion, he disguised it very well. Malfoy looked to my face, set in order his clothes, and gone away. At least he obeyed me. Finally I reached Hogwarts' castle, for the first time preferring to see Petunia in front of me instead of James Potter. 


	4. A Nothing Muggle Summer

**Chapter Four - A Nothing Muggle Summer**

About Alice, at holidays I found out that I was completely right. In my very first week at home, the Scorrel's own arrived bringing a half meter of parchment signed by her, and being honest with you, more than forty five centimeters fore spent with the word "Sirius". I myself have to confess that the guy is handsome, and not a little, but isn't too much to conquest a girl with only one gone out?

As much as she spoke about Black, as much I felt pity of Frank, the poor guy was realist and he knew that he didn't have great chances with her. Even with all the shame I felt of him, you remember, I still wanted to help him, but I didn't know how.

I was at the living-room reading the letter, my dad was at his job, he's engineer, and my mom was at her bedroom. I heard somebody coming downstairs and I prayed it to be a dementor, the devil, anything but… Petunia.

She saw the letter on my hands as soon as the reached the living-room and scowled as if I'd holding a dead mouse. I realized that she was going to seat on the sofa, but as I was just on its middle, she couldn't do that without accept the _dangerous_ possibility of stay too near me. Then, she turned and went to the garden.

Lots of times I found jokes on her way to feel qualm of me just because I'm a witch. It was as if I was carrying something of very grave, like a worsened version of malaria or anyone of these illnesses, and she was avoiding me just because she was afraid to take it too. Sometimes ago I said her that witchcraft wasn't infectious, but she looked to me as if I'd spoke a four-letter word, gave a glance on the window, in that eternal persecution mania that was part of her. Then she turned to my mother, as waiting her to scold with me.

Rarely do we chat. In the beginning, I tried to keep the same cordiality with her, but she always replied me with insults like "aberration", "monster". So we soon decided for the silence. I don't talk to her, she doesn't talk to me, and then everybody gets happy.

I turned off the TV, which I was watching before the owl's arrival. Petunia wasn't at sight in the garden, so I thought that would have no problem in me to go for a walk. It was late afternoon and the weather there out was really pleasant.

I got out home and began to walk without a right path to follow. I reached a square, sat on a bench and I began to watch a baby sitters group that was chatting animatedly not really far away from me, while children were running around. Actually, I was almost dieing of pure tedium, and it was still too early to think about my holidays' homework, that was only the first week.

I was entertained with a squirrel running over a tree stem, when I heard a loud burst, and I looked to the baby sitters. They didn't seem to have heard it either. They'd find strange If I'd get out there running like a crazy, and then I disguised myself, stood up seeming as weary as I was before, winded a tree and when I realized that they couldn't see me anymore, I walked faster and held my wand, which was really bad to carry using muggle clothes, but I still thought that would be better have it with me all the time. A voice inside my head remembered me that I'd be expelled if I'd make any magic far from the school, but if something of grave would be happening that very moment, I couldn't…

I removed a leaf and nearly fainted with the fright. No one more, no one less than James Potter was looking to me, droll, through the brush.

Immediately I reached out my hands from my clothes before I wouldn't resist to my renowned killer instincts.

- Did I scare you, Evans? - said Potter, who seemed to be as surprised as me for finding me there.

- Not really. - I replied. - I was just thinking in what someone _as_ courageous and powerful as you could be doing here at this brush.

If Potter could know that I hate that, he wouldn't pass his hand through his hair again.

- You don't know if I'm really hidden… - he said, getting out a branch from his shoulder. - At home will have one of that damn wizard family dinners, and I want neither look to that idiot Malfoy faces. I thought in pay a visit to Sirius, but his house is even worse than mine. - he completed, smiling.

And I was wondering where my entrance at his story was.

- They want to convince me to become one of that… What's their name even?

- What, now you think I have to guess your thoughts, Potter?

- Ah, I recalled: they want me to be one of that Death Eaters. Can you believe it?

That once he managed to scare me. I always thought Potter was positively unsupportable, but from this until…

- Do you have any REAL notion of what this is, Potter??? - I asked seriously.

- Death Eaters? Well, I suppose that they are that stupid Slytherin guys who are planning to create a fan club for that wizard that people say he's dangerous, one called…

- I know how he's called. - I interrupted. - And I'm realizing that even living with wizards, Potter, you're less informed than me about this subject. This wizard that you almost said his name in loud voices is murdering everyone who doesn't agree with him.

- Well, I don't. - said Potter, delighted with the thought that his challenger attitude could be impressing me. And I must to say that he was completely mistaken. - And I want to see he come to kill me.

- Frankly, Potter, you are only fifteen, do you REALLY think that he would care with you?

- Never knows, isn't it? But how did you reach here?

- How did YOU reach here, is the question. - I retorted. - I don't live far away from here, I'm just going to a walk.

- Ohh, good to know it. - Potter laughed, pointing a wood cable and an old coat tossed beside. - I came with my broom.

- Broom? - I repeated, incredulous. - And how did no one see you flying till here?

- I have my tricks. - he said. - But the landing wasn't of the most delicate ones, so I guess I made a little noise…

- Yes, I heard it. - I grumbled. - It could be heard kilometers away from here. You almost infringed that don't to reveal witchcraft to muggles law.

- Who cares with a no importance law?

- I care, Potter.

- Ah, but you are paranoid. - he said, as if it has as importance as the laws for him.

- All right. Keep here running away of your family, Potter, because I'll back to mine.

I turned to get out, but he ran behind me.

- Hey, Evans, what's up to you? Will you leave me here, alone?

- What's the matter? Are you afraid of the dark? Do you want to take refuge at a muggle house?

- Do you know that it would be interesting? I have a great deal of time until they find out that I escaped. They'd never look for me at a muggle house. I mean - he added. - where _almost_ everyone are muggles.

- My sister will look to you as if you are a trash sack.

- Well, you aren't used to do anything different of that.

- That's true. - I agreed, with the shadow of a smile. - Oh, what I'm saying, that's craziness.

- Evans, I am very VERY hungry. You aren't bad enough to leave me alone here with these human necessities.

- Back home. Everybody knows you're millionaire, Potter, don't try to disguise.

- So you prefer a rich Death Eater than just a hungry classmate?

Why he always has to be so cynical??

-Let it quite clear. - I said, pointing to him. - I don't support you.

- Do you know…? Sometimes neither I do. - he said, and then laugh again. He gave some steps backward, folded this broom inside his coat and immediately both things vanished. Suddenly, I understood.

- Potter, is that a Invisibleness Coat?

- Of course it is, what did you think? School uniform?

I was going to answer, but I kept walking. With a scream of "hey, Evans, waaaaaaaaaaait!", Potter followed me. I couldn't believe that I'd be obliged to have that damn boy beside me until that strange dinner would be over. I found strange he didn't mention if his parents were going or not to worry with him, but I preferred to keep going.

I resolved that would be safer wind around some trees than pass in front of that group of baby-sitters and children with Potter, and for this reason, every time Potter asked if there isn't a more civilized path to my home, and I neither accepted the work of answer him.

It missed just a few steps to get out that place when I staked. Potter dashed me, cursing, but I wasn't able to move with that stuff I was seeing. So he stretched out his neck and saw it too.

There was a man tossed there, with opened eyes in a surprise expression, glazed. A man body, only. A dead man, a cadaver.

That time, Potter seemed to understand faster than me that had happened. While I squatted over it, looking for any sign of cuts, injures, blows, shots or anything alike with my eyes, he just watched the body, without bend himself, and muttered:

- Avada Kedavra.

- This… This is an absurd, Potter. This is a completely muggle district. I'm the only witch that lives here in kilometers.

- I thought that - he said, his debauched tone failing while watched the man. - the most competent student of Hogwarts would know how to recognize the signs of an Unforgivable Curse.

- But who…? - I asked slowly, while a horrible suspect made my stomach turned around again. - Couldn't be…him, could?

- Let's get out here. - snapped Potter, pulling my arm to the direction where I was taking him before.


	5. Recovering Breath

**Chapter Five - Recovering Breath**

Don't ask me how, but in the end Potter managed to get us out from the square without my orientation. I was too scared to guide even my shadow, and I saw his face, strangely serious. I had never seen Potter that way. Actually, _I_ never felt like that once before. It wasn't fear, rather shock, I guess. Potter could have put a chimera in front of me that time, and I'd difficultly display any reaction. I couldn't believe that could there's someone dead by Avada at a muggle square so near my house.

-So, - he said, taking a deep breath and looking down to the street. - Where is your house, at last?

-Right… there - I said, pointing feebly a direction. My hand was trembling, and I couldn't hide it fast enough to don't let him realize it.

We resumed walking, and after a little break of silence, he said:

-Evans, are you really _alright_??

-I am, I'm just a little… shocked. - I told him, making a big effort to recompose myself. - But Potter, are you sure that your parents want you to be a Eater?

-Nope, my parents would never want it. - he said. - The matter is my uncles. They're the family's richest. Very influential, friends of Malfoy's. And anyone can see that they're looking for more people to be part of these idiots who follow that guy called…

-You-Know-Who. - I completed. - Let's avoid his name, at least for a while. I didn't recovered totally from that fright yet. But what do you really think that was? _He?_

-Ahh, I don' think so. Taking in consideration what I have heard, he wouldn't come until here just to murder a muggle, by himself. Either he'd bring with him his Death Eaters or would ask one of them to do the task.

-Hear me, don't your parents worry with you when you summon this way? - I asked, but right them I cleaned my throat; I was starting to talk to Potter as he was my friend.

-Not today. - he answered. - They know that it's just because that damn dinner.

We were almost arriving home.Potter looked up the muggles' houses, seeming a little curious. When we finally reached my house, I suddenly froze inside, seeing Petunia at the doorway. That was smelling as confusion… She looked to Potter from up to down, and then to me, seeming to be so shocked as I was a few minutes before.

I almost could read her thoughts. If he was walking with me, that boy beside me should be as abnormal as me.

-Is this your sister? - Potter inquired, aloud enough to don't let Petunia hear us. I just nodded in answer.

Petunia was looking to me.

-Who…_ Who is this guy??_

Once that the subject was already himself, Potter felt more relaxed. He was used to have all attentions. He put out his hand for my sister, trying to be optimistical.

-Hi, my name's James Potter.

My sister just stared at him. I knew what was happening: she was stuned barely because he was _daring_ to think that she would touch him someway. Then Potter gave up it and guarded again his hand.

-Is he one of these aberrations with whom you walk?? - she said, turning to me. I felt my ears get red. Potter was watching all this scene without know what, when and how do something.

-Is it of your concern, by chance? - I retorted. - Is there anyone else at home?

-How do you know…?

-What are you talking about? - I asked, confused. - I know nothing…

Petunia growled furiously and then got out the doorway. From where I was I could see a person sat on an odd chintz armchair. My jaw fell when I saw who was.

Albus Dumbledore.

Took by an urge, I pushed Petunia aside and entered the room. Potter came running behind me, finally moving some of his muscles again.

-Professor Dumbledore? - I exclaimed.

The Hogwarts Headmaster looked up to me grievously, and then noticed Potter behind me.

-I believe - he said, very slowly, leaving me more anxious. - that I shall pay some explanations to you, Miss Evans. And, even you are here too, for you either, Mr. Potter.

I couldn't resist the urge to exchange a look with Potter.

-Sir, do you already… know about we have seen? The muggle man stiff? - he said.

-I had came here precisely to warn your family, Lily, about something that happened this afternoon.

-I went to a walk and I found Potter there, then we found the stiff… It was Avada Kedavra, wasn't it, Professor?

-That man whom you saw was a muggle of my trust, who knew wizard's secret. He carried the secret of an organization that I have kept to try to refrain Lord Voldemort's power…

A shudder crossed my entire body. Even Potter trembled a little hearing the name.

-…the Order of The Phoenix. - completed Dumbledore, without disturb himself with our true spasm with the name of You-Know-Who. - We used a spell on him, with his permission, to don't let he find out about our existence. But today I found out about a betrayer inside our organization. He revealed our loyal's identity to Voldemort - I shuddered again here - and he were murdered today, after been forced to reveal the Order of The Phoenix existence.

Potter was already sat on my sofa, without, of course, ask for any permission. But at that time, it didn't have any importance.

-And why did you tell us all these things, Professor? - I asked.

-Because there was a big tumult at that same square where you had been today afternoon, Lily. A battle of a few Order members against several Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort was among them, came personally to draw out Scott's secret. Many muggles were obliviated, and it doesn't make a great deal of time since the Ministry men been there.

I was scouring my arms to don't let them shudder again. Potter, for his once, was serious and it took five minutes since the last time he passes his hand through his hair.

-This means that… - Potter spoke very slowly. - If Evans had gotten out her home a little bit before than she really did, she could… had been at the middle of all that confusion?

-Worse than it, James - Dumbledore said, looking seriously to me then. - You may consider yourself very lucky. You could be dead now, if Voldemort had noticed that a muggle-born witch lives nearby there. He'd appear and would kill your whole family just to have some fun and to celebrate his Order discovery.

I swallowed some air.

-The ideal was you to spend your holidays at anywhere else, a wizard place, to don't let any attention turn to your family. I'll try to have some ideas and then I'll send you an owl.

Dumbledore stood up and with him, Potter.

-About you, Potter, I'm glad to see you here. I know that you were one of the boys invited to be Death Eaters and I'm delighted that they can't count on you.

Potter nodded, mute of pure surprise, and with a wave of his wand, Dumbledore made his armchair disappear. Then, with a farewell smile, he disapparated. I stood gazing upon the window curtain, without know what to say. Potter was looking to me now.

-Evans…

-What?

-I don't know what sort of craziness I could had done if you'd die today.


	6. Changes

**Chapter Six - Changes**

Fortunately, in the end I didn't have to get out home. My parents almost had a heart trouble when they were know about the muggle dead nearby home, and really wanted to make me live with some relatives at Bristol. You may find truly passionate what Potter said me, but I didn't believe in a word. And we had a fight again for that reason.

-At last, Evans, what's the matter with you? - he asked, when my reaction was just a sarcastic smile and a "Hum!", that I dared to exclaim. - What do you think about me? That I'm a monster without any feelings whom wouldn't find terrible if you'd die by Avada this summer vacation?

-You wouldn't want to know what I think about you, Potter. - I answered, realizing then that my smile was annoying Potter until the extreme.

-Why not? Would it be anything so horrible? Or perhaps you just don't want to assume that you're fell in love for me?

When he said so, I became really furious. Really. The sarcasm vanished from my face and I stared at Potter firmly. My parents could arrive home anytime.

-How do you dare to IMAGINE that SOMEDAY I could fall in love for you, Potter? Did you incidentally beat your head when you came flying with this damn broom? Get out my house NOW. I don't support to look to your face anymore!

Potter looked to me, either his full of himself face becoming in a defensive one.

-Are you expelling me?

-Have I to be clearer? Do you want me to draw a map to make you understand?

He looked to me, seeming really tempestuous, put his hand on his broom and went to the door, holding his Invisibility Coat with the other one. When he reached the door, Potter looked to me and said:

-See you at school, Evans.

Said that, he dressed the coat and got up the broom. I just heard his rustle flying.

Mom said me, at back to Hogwarts eve, that I had changed a lot that summer, and used to blame that dead muggle who Potter and I found of it. I tried to me smart, changed the subject saying that I was only scared with all that sixth year stuff. I had received the results of the O.W.L.s a little time ago. Acceptable in Potions, Charms and Aritmancy, Exceed the Expectancies in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts… Good grades, great even.

I don't know if I really had changed. I just had became a little bit more startled, perhaps more careful, and I avoided that square for the rest of my holidays. But my mom used to say that I had became more reserved. I didn't know what she was talking about until the following day, when I came back to the 9 ¾ Platform, to take the Hogwarts Express.

I didn't have much difficulty in take a cabin because I arrived early, nearly half of an hour before the time to leave. I stood silent there, my face against the glass, watching people reach the platform, passing through the wall. I almost had a heart brake when I heard someone talking to me.

-Hi… Lily?

Startled, I looked to the doorway, from where Remus was looking to me too, seeming very surprised.

-Ah, hi. - I answered.

-Did I startle you?

-Was it so perceptive? - I told him. - Come on, sit here.

Remus kept looking to me carefully when he sat down. He seemed to be examining a positively dangerous monster, that could attack him anytime.

-What? - I asked. - Why are you looking to me this way?

-It's nothing. You are just seeming… different.

-Different?

-Yeah, I guess that's it. Did anything happen these last few days?

I stared at Remus, wondering how he could see through me that way. Before I could answer, he himself said:

-I can realize that your answer is yes. Normally you'd never get startled without laugh after. You always do so.

-How do you know?

-I did never realize that until now, when you didn't do it. - Remus responded, with an appeaser smile.

I showed a shadow of another smile, thinking in how some people could be so observant and realize the things as if they were written on our forehead.

-You can tell me what happened. - Remus continued. - And if you want me to keep a secret, I'll do.

-It was nothing. - I finally answered. - Nothing. Really. You are imagining things.

Remus stared at me, rising an eyebrow.

-All right, it's a lie. - I let on, before I could find a way to control myself. - But do you care if I do not want to talk about this affair?

-Ah, rather now. For me it's alright. - he said. - And if you'll want to talk about it other time, I'll be all ears.

-Thanks. Now, where are your friends who never get far away from you?

-I don't know… I think they didn't arrive yet. Sirius and James inclined to be very late, and Peter shall had lost himself somewhere, taking his personality in consideration.

-Look, if I'd have a friend who would be used to talk this way about me I wouldn't need any enemies…

Remus gave a laugh which had a bizarre likeness with a howl.

-They don't feel offended with it. They know that's the truth.

-What's what I know here? - said a new voice.

Have I really to tell you who was?

-Hi, James - Remus greeted him. - How were your holidays…?

-Ask Evans. - Potter answered. - She'll know to answer.

I just grew furious and turned to the window. Remus regressed to look at me that careful way.

-Lily, does what he said have something in common with…

-Remus - I interrupt him. - do you remember that I asked you don't to talk about that?

-What? - Potter talked. - Didn't you tell to him yet, Evans? Well, so I myself do: Evans and I found a muggle dead by Avada Kedavra nearby her house.

Saying that, he sat down beside me, surely without any permission, again. A nearer centimeter and I'd get out there that very moment. Remus stared at Potter, stupefied. I wasn't looking straight at him, but I could note that, even I was watching Alice reaching the platform.

-You what…?

-Yeah, it was quite so what happened…

-Remus, do you know when we'll have to go to the prefects flatcar?- I tried to change the conversation.

But it didn't work, after all Remus' surprise and interest had been awoke. I had to tolerate Potter there, telling him the entire story, starting when I almost dashed with him until when Dumbledore left my house, omitting, of course, that stupid thing he said me then.

-Lily, so you… could be dead now?

-Well - I muttered, very aversion. - that's always a possibility when someone is alive.

-I… I'll look for the Head Prefect. - gaped Remus, visibly doesn't knowing how he should react at it. - And later I come to take you to the prefects flatcar.

And he left, nearly stumbling on his own feet.

-Well, it seems that I really frightened the good Mooney.

-What?

-Oh, nothing, forget it.

-Besides, Potter, may I ask you what are you still doing here? I didn't remember that I had invited you to sit with me, and I neither remember that Remus could have done so any time.

-Don't worry, Evans, I have my own flatcar where I use to stay… - Potter said, pulling out his wand when the train began to travel.

-What will you do? - I asked, a little bit interested.

-Nothing special… _Coloportus_!

I rose, suddenly furious again.

-Potter, may I ask why the hell did you lock this door?

I repented to had risen when he rose too and stood very near me, corralling me against the window. The train speeded up, and now I could only see trees and the vegetation there out.

-I think, Evans - said Potter, looking to me in a way that made me feel shrunken, almost defenseless. - that you are a great stupid for had denied to go out with me till this day.

I couldn't shun. I had to show genuine surprise, I hadn't time to hide it behind my usual sarcasm.

-Potter, what darn are you talking about? - I asked, recovering myself.- You know very well that I don't support to see you in front of me!

-Maybe after you change your mind.

-I am warning, Potter, move back. I'm really warning. You won't want to see me truly angry.

-I already know your angry side, and it's not this one in which I'm interested now.

I tried to set my hands inside my robes, to take my wand, but I hadn't time, because at the next moment Potter came TOO near, really. Then I tried to beat him with my own hands, but he let fall his wand on the floor behind him and held my wrists with the greatest easiness of the world. All of that happened in fractions of seconds, very fast, and it's very strange that I remember every detail. That's strange to remember that he held my wrists but then freed one of them to touch my face… And then how I realized this robes touching mines, and how that sensation was new… And then how he brought near my chin of his, seeing that I apparently gave up to resist… And, above all, it's strange to see how I remember the way how he kissed me, slipping the hand which was on my chin to my nape.


	7. Frank's Strategy

**WATER AND WINE**

**Chapter Seven –Frank's Strategy**

I shouldn't had let Potter do that with me. HE shouldn't have dared to do that with me. How could I allow that to happen? The guy that I most hated in the world was kissing me! His arms were around of me, his lips united with mine...

Oh, darn it all, I did it again! That's for this reason that Potter did what he DID. He has some kind of charm inside him, which madden people... That's why so many people love him, that's why this guy is so well-liked. But I wasn't either a little bit inclined to get into his sordid list. Finally I recovered my good sense and pulled him away from me, as farther as I could.

When I did so, I saw a little strange expression on his face, but at the following moment I got sure that I had imagined that; right there was that full of himself and disdainful face.

-Did you see, Evans? I kiss better off than I fight. I mean, I guess that now you are for me just... Lily.

The return of that pretentious way of speak made my anger back as well.

-Lily??? You'll NEVER get the right of call me for my first name! I prefer a THOUSAND times to have a fight with you, because you're a great bastard and vain of a lady-killer! Now get off in front of me, I don't want to look at your nauseating face for a great deal of time!

Yes, I know that I'm always expelling Potter of nearby me, but I can't avoid it. I need to be always doing so. He's so stupid and so ridiculous and... Ah, you understand what I mean.

Potter kept looking at me quietly, seeming to get already used to be expelled for me, passed his hand through his hair (someday I'll toss dragon shit on his head!!) and walked until the door, after take his wand from the floor.

-That's you who say, Evans. For me, you may call me James every time you want to. By the way, I'm sure that this wasn't our last kiss.

And he stepped out, while I kept screaming all the revilements that I could.

-But what scandal is this here? – a more ironical voice than mine one said, from behind a door in front of me.

Snape, that ingrate and implicating Slytherin.

Ah, I know, you shall have thought that I don't like anyone. Well, it's not quite true, I like Alice a lot, she's my friend since the first year, I'm Remus' and Frank's friend...

-Nothing that may on your account, Snape. – I answered. But my words didn't have the effect I wanted to. He stretched out his neck and saw Potter walking idly to that corridor's end.

-Ah, yes – he kept speaking, very slowly. – It seems that I was right again.

-What are you talking about? – I didn't resist to question.

-Don't you remember? – his voice was too irritant to listen. – You just have so many fights with Potter because after all... Well, forget it. A Mud Blood like you would never understand. You're scoria.

-Well, tell this to all the people who watched my O.W.L.s, Snape. – I retorted. – They wouldn't grade me as Exceed the Expectancies, Optimum and Acceptable for some stupid who's scoria of the wizarding world, would they?

I spent the rest of the travel at prefect's flatcar, in a meeting, and this way I got free of any extra boring that wouldn't be that new Head Prefect, who was so alike Mussolini, Hitler or anyone else of these muggle dictators.

* * *

I was already used to the years' beginnings at Hogwarts, after all that was my sixth one. When I sat at my usual place at Gryffindor's table, Frank rapidly sat in front of me.

-Good holiday? – he asked.

I swallowed dryly at the remembrance.

-Reasonable. What about yours?

-Not so good too. I was talking to Sirius a little, and... - but Frank stopped talking at my expression. Which didn't take too long, soon he returned talking again, even in a different tone. – Lily, he isn't going out with Alice anymore. He himself told me that.

-And...?

-He told me that he can help me with her. We built a plan.

-Frank, where did you take this idea that you can trust in Black? Neither Remus trust him this way, and you know that they're best friends.

-Lily, he's persecuting that third year girl...

-Third year? – I couldn't avoid to repeat. – What is he thinking now, persecuting younger girls... Black never used to do this.

-But we are talking about that girl who's always changing her hair, Lily, Tonks. I guess he's trying to convince her to go out with someone, you know, she's his cousin.

-Ahhh... - I muttered, remembering of the girl. Tonks was always calling our attention, not voluntarily of course, nor for being a metamorph, it was just because that so clumsy way of be of hers. She was always dropping everything she saw in front of her. If someone would get her free in a field with only one stone, she'd stumble over it. But – and this I have to assume – she was very beautiful, above the standard of her age.

I can say this because I remember perfectly when I was thirteen. I was a egghead brat, unsocial and neurotic, with a damn persecution mania. After all, since the first time I stepped into the school, Snape, Malfoy and his friends loved to call me Mud Blood, every time, everywhere I went to. And at that tide, I didn't know how to handle with that. Fortunately, a little while after it I learned. Too bad that to can do so, Potter had to seize them inside a wardrobe with a Silence Charm for twelve hours, with no food and no water. Potter was almost expelled of Hogwarts because of it. Almost, unfortunately.

Dumbledore made a too boring lecture for the new year, at least that's how it seemed to me, until the point he did a little mention to You-Know-Who, which just a few people noticed. Actually, I think that I'm the only Gryffindor who caught it. Potter would be also able to do so, but this mind is too short for this kind of subtlety.

And then, during the dinner, I clearly noticed a sort of reunion among the three pests plus Remus. Probably they were planning some graceless joke, which in the end Pettigrew would get to scared to get in and Remus would give up for pity of the victim. So, just Potter and Black would consummate it. Generally it was this way, except when the joke wasn't on anyone and they wouldn't get the risk of dyeing or being expelled.

And this was too rare to be normal.

* * *

Do not dare to ask me how was my first day of classes.

Because it was horrible.

Firstly, two times of Charms, which deceived me and made me think that the day was going to be good. The Professor reviewed what we had seen at fifth year, probably just to leave us a little optimist for that new year.

Right then, I began to loose my hope, when we entered the greenhouse at the two following times of Herbology. Professor Hoffman simply decided to divide the class in quartets, that should be always together, in all her classes of that year. She said that this way our spirit of work in group, which what we were supposed to face frequently after school. And I, that was far away of thinking about a group profession, _again_ had to refrain from the fact of having been put in the same group than Remus, Peter McFisher, and Potter, of course.

It was like everyone did it purposely. I felt the target of a conspiracy whose objective was to make me have a fit of nerves and to kill Potter right then. Fortunately, after what I sad him before, still on the Hogwarts Express, he found prudent don't to open this mouth nearby me, talking only to Remus and rarely to McFisher.

To finally put and end at this, after lunch and during nearly the whole afternoon, classes of Potions, in which I was even good at O.W.L.s, but it was really a subject that I didn't like. After all, we had to stay closed in that dungeons, fighting with a cauldron just to later see that ingrate Snape doing a three times better potion than mine. I wasn't so bookish as I was before, but I still kept some traces, understand?

The result was that at dinner I was angry, annoyed, tired and full of homework, everything at the same time. Just when Ii saw Potter and Black plotting something I remembered that night might be of some distraction. Therefore, I decided to eat fast and go upstairs until the common room. It wasn't my fault having gone upstairs before all the confusion, even being a prefect. After all, Remus would have to wait for his friends, and he was able to handle with any fight alone. And after ALL, to be selfish just a once wouldn't kill anyone.

I rose and took my way. I was thinking about the Potions homework when I was going through the biggest corridor of that way. Since there I was going to have only stairs to cross, and it was THERE where I saw one of the most bizarre things I ever saw.

Frank was there, but in no way alone. He was... argh, how repulsive... Frank was kissing Narcisa Knoll, one of the worst Slytherin girls.

Suddenly, I understood what was that plan he told me about, I did understand he whispers of Black and Potter. Certainly, they had told Frank he might make Alice feel jealous of him, call her attention for him, and they would avail to laugh of the poor boy kissing a girl so... Well, you understand me... a anybody... For their own fun.

Frank opened his eyes and saw me. Indeed, he didn't seem to like that, not even a little bit, but I knew that wasn't it he was going to show when Alice would pass through that corridor. What he still didn't know was that Alice was with Black yet, according of what she told me, smiling, during the dinner.

* * *

N/A - sorry if I took too long to continue this story! I thank your reviews!


	8. To Keep the Custom

**Harry Potter e a Maratona Incantatem **

**Capítulo Oito – A Primeira Rodada da Maratona **

Harry repentinamente percebeu Ron muito nervoso; Gina, que estava ali perto, ergueu a cabeça e enquanto subia no palco, sacou a varinha. Do outro lado, estava uma menina duas vezes maior do que _Rony_, veja bem, maior que o _Rony_, muito corpulenta e com cabelos pretos mal tratados, Alícia Darkfairy. Nem parecia uma menina da Lufa-Lufa.

Elas se cumprimentaram, e Gina virou-se com Alícia, jogando os cabelos ruivos pra trás. Quando receberam o sinal, Darkfairy jogou logo de cara um Feitiço Estuporante, mas ao invés de começar com um feitiço também, Gina se encolheu para o lado e desviou, para depois revidar:

-Conjunctivitus!

Sua oponente começou do nada a coçar os olhos compulsivamente, os grifinórios urravam em admiração a Gina, que foi pega por uma Azaração de Impedimento gritada de qualquer jeito por Darkfairy. Por instantes, Gina ficou imobilizada e sua oponente gritava de aflição por causa de seus olhos recém-infectados, até que a grifinória se recuperou e...

-Estupefaça!

Vivas e palmas de todos os alunos do salão principal, quando Alícia Darkfairy caiu estuporada no chão.

-Vitória de Gina Weasley, que ganha dez pontos!-anunciou o diretor, com um leve sorriso.

Ron gritava muito; mal Gina desceu do palco, abraçou o irmão, e muitos em volta ficaram elogiando seu desempenho, até que McGonagall chamou Colin Creevey e Jorgie Wordleave. Colin ganhou seu duelo, mas por contagem de pontos, e ninguém ousava sair do Salão Principal, por medo de perder algum feitiço espetacular que seria comentado até a segunda rodada, no mês seguinte.

Por volta das duas da tarde, McGonagall abriu a categoria do 6º ano, com Corvinal e Sonserina. A quarta chamada daquela macro-chave foi:

-Ricky Rockwell e Sean Dark-Angel.

Alguns pensaram por que até os professores chamavam Sean de Dark-Angel, se ele vivia dizendo que esse não era seu nome. O próprio olhou chateado para sua mãe, que olhou para ele, séria, e ele leu naquele rosto uma mensagem que mais ninguém podia compreender. Ele sacou sua varinha e subiu no palco, pronto para duelar.

Ricky Rockwell era parecido com Sean, com a diferença de que era loiro e muito espinhento. Eles se cumprimentaram e deram os passos conforme as regras.

-Rictusempra!

-Densaugeo!

Enquanto Sean começou a se contorcer de tanto rir, a mão de Rockwell que segurava a varinha começou a crescer de um modo horroroso, ficou do tamanho de uma luva de boxe, e no esforço de continuar segurando a varinha, ele o fez tão forte que ela acabou se quebrando em três pedaços, caindo inerte no chão. Sean ainda tentava controlar o riso quando Dumbledore anunciou sua vitória.

Ninguém podia negar que Sean fora bastante original; quem veria um modo de ganhar um duelo usando apenas uma Azaração de Inchação?

Malfoy também ganhou seu duelo com Ozzy Welling, mas na contagem de pontos e a muito custo, já que como todos os professores deixaram bem claro, ele não podia usar Artes das Trevas. Mas ele acabou posando de derrotado, porque foi pego por um potente "Furnunculus", e saiu do palco cheio de negócios estranhos na cara.

Mais tarde, Lilá Brown e Vanessa Abblle abriram a macro-chave Grifinória versus Lufa-Lufa, Lilá perdeu, mas até que não foi muito humilhante. Um dois duelos depois...

-Olga Moore e Julliane Fletcher no palco, por favor.

De cada lado do Salão, as duas garotas subiram no palco, sacando suas varinhas; Julliane não sabia do ataque a Olga Moore, por isso a menina na sua frente era apenas uma oponente.

Elas se cumprimentaram e deram as costas. Já! , ordenou McGonagall.

-Petrificus Tot...

-Impedimenta!

Olga ficou parada uns instantes, ainda com a varinha erguida no meio do feitiço. Julliane perdeu tempo escolhendo o feitiço que deveria lançar, e sua oponente recuperou os movimentos.

-Estupefaça!

-Défesum!

Julliane usou com habilidade o Feitiço Escudo, e o Estuporante ficou no meio do caminho.

-Minha vez! Estupefaça!

Olga Moore ergueu a varinha para também executar o Feitiço Escudo, mas seu olhar se desviou em algo no alto e ela foi estuporada.

-10 pontos e vitória para Julliane Fletcher!-concluiu Dumbledore.

Palmas por todo o salão, Julliane desceu radiante enquanto McGonagall acordava Olga Moore, e depois chamou o nome que muitos já aguardavam:

-Ana Abbot e Nádia Fletcher!

Nádia subiu ao palco olhada principalmente por dois pares de olhos que não precisam mais ser citados, e à sua frente, Ana Abbot, a conhecida garota de marias-chiquinhas, a queridinha do adversário de Cathy, McMillan.

Quando Ana Abbot lançou em Feitiço Estuporante Nádia até foi pega, mas a garota era tão fraca que ela nem chegou a sentir tontura. Ergueu a varinha.

-Accio diário!

Das roupas de Ana saiu voando um caderno rosa claro cheio de floreios e desenhos para garotas. Ana Abbot ficou pálida de repente, mirou o caderno cheia de medo.

-O eu você vai fazer?-perguntou, entre gaguejos.

-Se você se render, nada.-falou Nádia, surpreendendo todo o Salão Principal.

-Quer que eu me renda? Eu me rendo, me rendo mesmo, mas não destrua o meu diário!

-Estupefaça.-ordenou Nádia à sua varinha, tranqüilamente.

Ana Abbot caiu no chão inconsciente, e todo o Salão Principal prorrompeu em palmas enquanto Nádia devolvia o diário ao seu lugar e ouvia Dumbledore anunciar sua vitória. Uma rendição lhe daria apenas nove pontos, então resolveu acabar logo com isso.

Depois de Nádia, Simas Finningan acabou também ganhando por pontos, e então McGonagall chamou:

-Henry Hammer _versus_ Hermione Granger!

Hammer, um garoto branquelo e baixinho, subiu ao palco mais pálido do que já era, visivelmente com medo de Hermione, conhecida como a melhor aluna de Hogwarts em muitos anos. Hermione subiu confiante (é claro que ela estava confiante, tinha passado um pente fino com Ron em toda a biblioteca dia após dia).

Quando o duelo começou, ela assustou todos se defendendo do Estuporamento não com um Feitiço Escudo, mas com um Espekscudo, que protegia de tudo, à exceção de Maldições Imperdoáveis. Ainda por cima, para revidar ela utilizou:

-Imobillus Eternus!

Os queixos de cada aluno ali caíram, diante de um dos mais avançados feitiços em matéria de imobilização. Hammer ficou imóvel até o último fio de cabelo, e a profª Dark-Angel se levantou, iniciando uma ruidosa salva de palmas. Tão ruidosa que quase ninguém ouviu a tradicional conclusão de Dumbledore.

Realmente, até Rony estava de queixo caído com o poder de sua namorada. Muitos duelos se seguiram, quase tão surpreendentes quanto o de Hermione, até que McGonagall chamou:

-Ernie McMillan _versus_ Catherina McFisher!

Harry ficou até com pena de ver McMillan subindo ao palco tremendo, e Catherina com um sorrisinho muito malvado quando olhou para ele:

-Furnunculus! Pernae Bambea!

Harry se lembrou da última combinação entre o "Furnunculus" e a Azaração das Pernas Bambas, e a viu na cara de McMillan: pequenos tentáculos saíram do rosto do garoto, e todo o Salão Principal se encheu de risadas.

-O que você fez comigo? Petrificus Totalus!

-Défesum!

-Expelliarmus!

Aí o feito foi se desviar, pois ser desarmada faria Catherina perder o duelo e isso seria um vexame.

-Energium finite!

Como é possível deduzir o que o feitiço faz, Ernie McMillan ficou sem um pingo de energia, e caiu no chão com tudo, com tentáculos na cara e tudo o mais.

-Vitória e 10 pontos para Catherina McFisher!

Harry se perguntava onde Cathy teria aprendido aquele feitiço, quando ela passou por Hermione e murmurou "valeu!". Outros duelos seguiram-se, e o que Harry mais temia e tinha quase esquecido acabou chegando, quisesse ele ou não.

-Justin Finch-Fletchley contra Harry Potter!!

Harry olhou subitamente nervoso para seus amigos e todos tinham um sorriso confiante. Ele viu Catherina manter a mão bem longe do Supraforce enquanto sacava a varinha e se dirigia ao palco.

Ele e Justin se encararam nos olhos, e ambos deram um sorrisinho nervoso, quase imperceptível, então viraram as costas, e Harry contou os passos, ficou parado esperando Dumbledore dar o sinal.

-Agora!

-Petrificus Totalus!

-Défesum!-Harry aprendera o feitiço no quarto ano, mas gastara algum tempo relembrando-o.-Estupefaça!

Harry tinha certeza de que Justin ia se defender, mas seu olhar petrificou-se sozinho ao olhar para algo no alto, distraiu-se e caiu estuporado.

Surpreso pra caramba, Harry virou-se para trás para tentar ver o que tanto assustara Justin, mas tudo o que viu foi o restante de uma nuvem de fumaça que logo se dissipou.

-Vitória para Harry Potter!-anunciou o diretor, com um sorriso muito disfarçado.

Não era a primeira vez que Harry ganhava alguma coisa e não comemorava; enquanto os outros duelos corriam, ele olhava a todo momento para o teto infinito do Salão Principal, até que dois nomes foram chamados:

-Alfred Walters _versus_ Ronald Weasley!

Rony ganhou um encorajador tapinha de Harry, ergueu a cabeça no clássico gesto de quem reúne coragem, subiu no palco e ficou de frente para um rapaz que tinha bem uns vinte centímetros a mais que ele, apesar de Rony ser muito alto. Cumprimentaram-se e foi Rony quem começou e terminou o duelo; ele se virou de varinha erguida e ordenou:

-Imobillus Eternus!

Foi o duelo mais rápido de todos, pois Walters não sabia como se defender de um feitiço daqueles e caiu pra trás, inconsciente. Os alunos, que não esperavam uma vitória tão rápida, ficaram imóveis por uns instantes, até compreenderem que o confronto tinha acabado, e também prorromperam em palmas para Rony por sua rapidez.

A categoria 6º ano terminou, e Harry só ficou por insistência de Nádia para ver o duelo de Cho Chang, que perdeu estuporada.

-Eu não agüento mais um só duelo na minha frente.-disse Catherina.- Quem quer vir comigo pro salão comunal?

Harry e Hermione responderam, também já estavam cansados. Eles saíram daquele barulho todo, subiram as escadas e foram para a Torre da Grifinória, vazia naquele momento.

-Nossa, que loucura essa Maratona Incantatem.-falou Mione.- Duelo atrás de duelo, os professores devem estar exaustos.

-Você assustou a escola inteira.-disse Harry.- O Hammer já estava com medo antes de subir no palco, agora vai mudar de corredor quando cruzar com você pela escola.

-Harry, acho que estou imaginando coisas ou você não ficou feliz por vencer o seu duelo?-perguntou Catherina.

-Você não imaginou. O Justin só não se defendeu do meu Estuporante porque viu alguma coisa no alto, se assustou e eu o acertei.

-Isso aconteceu com Olga Moore.-disse Hermione, observadora.- Mas eu não estava prestando atenção no Justin, isso aconteceu mesmo com ele?

-Pois é.-confirmou Harry.-Será que tem a ver com...

-Samantha e Victoria?-completou Mione.- Acho difícil. Na minha opinião, Harry, quem está mandando as lembranças está querendo nos ajudar mas não pode fazer isso explicitamente, isso que a Olga e o Justin viram deve ser realmente do novo plano de Voldemort.

-Bom, plano do Rabicho.-lembrou Harry.- Esqueceu que o Voldemort vai estar muito ocupado com alguma coisa esse ano?

-Lembro.-respondeu Hermione.- Mas quem arquitetou o plano não foi mesmo Voldemort?

Harry ia responder que ela estava certa, mas antes disso reparou que Catherina estava muito quieta.

-McFisher, planeta Terra chamando.-brincou ele.

Só uns segundos depois ela pareceu voltar a si.

-Hã... O que foi?

-No que você estava pensando?-perguntou Hermione.

-Nem me lembro mais, eu estava voando em algum planeta bem longe daqui.-sorriu Catherina.- Vocês estavam falando do que a Olga e o Justin viram antes de perderem os duelos, né?

-É.- confirmou Harry.- Por acaso você não viu o que era?

-Não, eu também só vi eles olharem pra cima.

"timo, eles pensaram, a ano mal começou e já estamos com coisinhas sem explicação pelo pescoço.

Depois da primeira rodada da Maratona Incantatem, a ala hospitalar ficou superlotada, principalmente de alunos do sétimo ano, que conheciam feitiços mais avançados. Depois de rir-se muito do Furnunculus-Pernas Bambas de McMillan e de se livrar de seu próprio Furnunculus, Malfoy foi liberado por Madame Pomfrey. Já estava de tardinha e ele correu com tudo até a Floresta Proibida para pegar os ingredientes com a amazona, não sem antes correr até a sala de Snape com uma conversa de que vira um grupo de grifinórios com ingredientes proibidos. O professor mordeu a isca e quando ficou sozinho, Malfoy avançou no inventário particular de Snape, e pegou uma significativa quantia de ararambóia. Saiu da sala, e deu com o professor dizendo que os alunos não estavam mais lá, mas que iria revistas seu estoque para ver o que tinham pegado.

O plano foi perfeito, Malfoy pensava com alegria enquanto corria, já sem fôlego, mas fazendo um bom esforço. Encontrou Faye Fairy atrás de uma árvore, com um saco de couro nas mãos.

-Até que enfim, rapaz, achei que fosse furar comigo.

-Nunca.-ofegou Malfoy.-Preciso muito dos ingredientes.

-Eu também.-respondeu Fairy.- Meu corcel está muito fraco.

Ela estendeu o saquinho e Malfoy entregou a ararambóia, ainda respirando muito depressa.

-Foi bom trocar com você.-ofegou, checando os ingredientes.- Tchau.

-Até a próxima.-respondeu Fairy, virando as costas.

Malfoy voltou quase saltitante para o castelo. Quando cruzava a porta do Salão Principal, quase trombou com A pessoa - Nádia.

-Ai, garoto, que houve, hein? Onde vai com essa alegria?

-Não devo estar feliz? Toquei em você pela primeira vez desde que voltamos pra Hogwarts.

Nádia corou.

-Você não vai começar com aquelas babaquices de novo, não é?

-Olha aqui. Esta é a sua última chance, Nádia...

-Fletcher pra você!

-Recuso-me a chamar pelo sobrenome a garota que recebeu o seu primeiro beijo de mim.

-Ora, deixe de ser engraçadinho e...

Malfoy adiantou-se e deu um beijo em Nádia, que só não foi de língua porque ela se afastou a tempo.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?-perguntou ela, fazendo cara de horror.

-Beijando a minha garota.

-Tem muita graça! Desde quando eu sou sua garota?

-Não é agora. Mas será.

-O que foi?-perguntou uma terceira pessoa.

Sean.

-Esse moleque idiota que não me deixa em paz.-reclamou Nádia, impaciente.

-Ih, garota, alguém já te deu uma noção do que é uma brincadeira?-disfarçou Malfoy, entrando no Salão Principal enquanto Nádia e Sean saíam.

-O que ele fez com você?-perguntou Sean, sério, enquanto eles começavam a andar pelo gramado.

-Nossa, Sean, é uma história tão longa...-respondeu Nádia.- Ano passado ele conseguiu me fazer gostar dele, foi o meu primeiro beijo, mas eu me arrependi, afinal eu sou da Grifinória e ele é da Sonserina e...

-Você não ficou com ele só porque ele é da Sonserina?-perguntou Sean, quase desanimando.

-Não é por isso.-falou ela, suspirando.-Ele quase matou o Harry, o Rony, eu, a Mione e Cathy no ano passado. Malfoy é um Comensal da Morte.

Sean olhou para Nádia, surpreso.

­

-Um Comensal, da idade dele?

-Também acho, e não sei o que fazer pra me livrar dele. Você é a única pessoa da Sonserina que me trata como gente, Sean.

-Não é a primeira vez que eu ouço isso, mas obrigado. Vou ficar de olho nele.

-Valeu, estou precisando de um apoio mesmo. Não quero contar do Malfoy pros meus amigos, eles estão preocupados com outra coisa.

-Fique tranqüila.

Nádia ergueu os olhos e não viu o disputado filho da professora, mas sim um garoto que estava ali lhe oferecendo proteção -e seguiu seus impulsos, abraçando-o.

Sean ficou surpreso, retribuiu o abraço, aquela garota não era como ele esperava, apenas a filha de Mundungo Fletcher (Julliane falava muito do tio poderoso para ele), e sim uma pessoa auto-suficiente, mas que não era uma rocha e precisava ardentemente de um abraço de vez em quando. Até aquele dia Sean não tinha entendido o verdadeiro valor de um abraço - mas logo ele percebeu que o abraço era um ato de confiança, o maior de todos. Quando ela soltou-o, Sean viu uma lágrima que Nádia se apressou em secar.

-Me desculpe.-disse ela.- Eu não quis preocupar os meus amigos, acho que o Rony e o Harry seriam capazes de dar tantos socos no Malfoy até ganharem uma boa detenção.

-Bom, eu também seria, se você quiser.-sorriu ele.

-Muito obrigada, Sean. O que você tinha vindo fazer aqui agora?

-Acho que o mesmo que você, dar uma espairecida.

-E você não conseguiu graças a mim, aposto.

-Bom, valeu a pena, você parece bem melhor agora.

-Acho que vou voltar para o castelo. Obrigada outra vez, Sean.

-Que é isso, de nada.

-Quero uma redação de um metro e meio para semana que vem sobre Dons de Nascimento.-mandou a profª Dark-Angel, no fim da aula.

-Dons de Nascimento!?-exclamou Simas, lá no fundo da sala.

-Isso mesmo.-respondeu a professora.-Vocês descobrirão que com os dons que existem poderiam escrever algo bem maior.

Os alunos se entreolharam.

Depois da aula, muita gente saiu reclamando da gigantesca tarefa de DCAT.

-Bem, pra começo de conversa já temos Ofidioglossia e Vidência.-comentou Hermione, contando nos dedos.

-Ah, tem muitos outros, os Desvendadores de Segredos e os Reveladores de Passado.-falou Julliane.

-Falando em tarefas estratosféricas, alguém sabe o que vai escrever pro Snape sobre Poções Mutativas?-questionou Harry.

-Não tenho a menor.-disse Rony. Ei, vejam só, a tabela da próxima fase da Maratona já está aqui.

CATEGORIA : 6º ANO

Corvinal

Grifinória

Derek Hopkins

**Julliane Fletcher**

Briane Soley

**Nádia Fletcher**

Cilla Addlley

**Hermione Granger**

Edward Michaels

**Catherina McFisher**

Emma Richards

**Harry Potter**

**Ashley Chang**

**Ronald Weasley**

-Será que Ashley Chang é irmã da tal Cho?-perguntou Rony.

-Não conhecemos nenhum dos nossos adversários.-comentou Harry.

-Eu nem imaginava que a Cho tivesse uma irmã.-comentou Hermione.

-Menos eu.-disse Catherina.- O meu adversário tem as mesmas iniciais do McMillan, vejam só.

-Edward Michaels.-leu Nádia.- E eu, Briane Soley. Acho que a conheço de vista de alguma aula.

Uma noite qualquer, Sean conseguiu ver o braço de Malfoy, e percebeu que ali não havia nenhuma Marca Negra. É claro, mesmo sendo da Sonserina ter a Marca Negra era arriscado, algum professor poderia ver.

Nesta mesma noite, Malfoy assegurou-se de que todos estavam dormindo e saiu de fininho do dormitório, esgueirou-se até sua sala comunal, e abriu uma tábua que descobrira dias atrás, um fundo falso muito útil, como a tábua solta do quarto de Harry na casa dos Dursley. Ali estava um pequeno caldeirão, com um líquido laranja cozinhando a fogo baixo de uma pequeníssima fogueira. Ainda bem que é laranja, pensou Malfoy, vai passar direitinho por suco de abóbora. Ele despejou o último ingrediente, pitadas de lascas de chifre de unicórnio, em algumas semanas estaria pronta. Consultando o calendário, ele viu que ficaria pronta logo depois da segunda rodada da Maratona Incantatem. "timo, pensou, no Dia das Bruxas já estaria com Nádia do seu lado. Ele ficou por um tempo ali, sonhando acordado vendo a poção borbulhar, até voltar a si e subir de novo ao dormitório.

Pela quarta vez na semana, Rony veio pedir emprestada a Harry sua Capa da Invisibilidade. Pra quê? Ora, pra passear com a Mione à noite.

-Achei que ela fosse monitora.-ele falou, preguiçoso.-Ela não deve estar gostando tanto quanto você de quebrar o regulamento.

-Ela está aprendendo uns maus hábitos.-sorriu Rony, maroto.

Harry bufou, não por má vontade, mas por preguiça mesmo. Julliane e Catherina estavam com ele fazendo a redação para Snape, todos desanimados e cansados de esticarem tanto a sua caligrafia. Julliane continuava muito desconfortável na aula do temido professor de Poções, principalmente quando seus olhos se encontravam em algum momento qualquer, mas agora ao invés de baixar a cabeça e desviar o olhar, ela o sustentava, obrigando o professor a desviar o olhar em seu lugar; esse oi seu primeiro passo para enfrentar Snape.

Analisando a situação, Harry decidiu que não queria ganhar a Maratona Incantatem. Pra quê? Já tinha tudo o que precisava e mais um pouco... Só teria que cuidar que algum grifinório ganhasse, de algum modo. Desde que entrara pra Hogwarts a Grifinória nunca perdera uma Taça das Casas e Harry queria cuidar para que continuasse assim.

Quinta-feira.

-Muito bem, vou chamar os alunos para citarem os Dons de Nascimento e darem uma breve explicação.-condenou Dark-Angel.

Enquanto os alunos reclamavam, a baixinha professora escrevia na lousa sete dons: Felinidioglossia, Ofidioglossia, Vidência, Desvenda-Segredos, Revela-Passado, Sensitivo Presêntico, Intuitivo.

-Sr. Potter, o senhor vai falar sobre Ofidioglossia.

Enquanto abria sua redação, Harry ouviu os cochichos à sua volta.

-Ofidioglossia é o dom de conversar com as cobras, um dom mais comumente visto em bruxos das trevas, transmitido de geração para geração, e os mais famosos até hoje são Slytherin, o fundador da Sonserina, e Você-Sabe-Quem.

-Também pode ser transmitido num feitiço revertido, na concorda, sr. Potter?-falou a professora, assustando a parte da classe que ainda não sabia o porquê de Harry ser ofidioglota.

-Bom... É.-disse Harry, sem graça.

-Não precisa ter vergonha, sr. Potter. Acho que todos aqui sabem que o senhor é ofidioglota, não é?

Os alunos assentiram, nervosos.

-Agora, Vidência, srta. McFisher.

Catherina olhou para Hermione, que a esta altura já tinha um sorriso triunfante.

-É um dom que atinge uma mulher a cada cinqüenta anos, que permite à vidente fazer previsões em poesias e ter visões-relâmpago. A mais famosa vidente até hoje foi a fundadora da Lufa-Lufa, Helga Hufflepuff.

-Revela-passado, srta. Granger.

Antes de responder, Harry viu o sorriso triunfante tremer numa leve surpresa.

-São pessoas que desenvolvem este dom aos quinze anos, e ao tocarem a têmpora de qualquer pessoa podem ver todo o seu passado, desde que essa pessoa não esteja com o Feitiço Fidelius nem com o Feitiço de Confusão.

-Julliane Fletcher, sensitivo presêntico.

-É quem tem o dom de sentir as presenças de qualquer pessoa, livre do Feitiço de Confusão, de olhos fechados ou sem qualquer dos outros sentidos ativos.

-Nádia Fletcher, felinidioglossia.

-Dom de falar com gatos.

-Weasley, intuitivo.

-Pode prever as coisas que acontecerão num raio de um mês com a pessoa que for tocada em seu pulso.

-E, finalmente, Longbottom, fale sobre os desvendadores de segredos.

-O... O nome já diz, ao tocar a têmpora pode revelar qualquer segredo que a pessoa esteja escondendo.

-Muito bem. Trinta e cinco pontos para a Grifinória, cinco por cada resposta. Agora, vou marcar um teste.

Era a gota d'água, os alunos do fundo chegaram a se levantar de indignação. A professora, tal como Dumbledore sempre fazia, esperou todos se acalmarem pra dizer:

-Calma, não é o tipo de teste que vocês estão pensando. O diretor me pediu para fazer um censo de todos os alunos de Hogwarts dotados de alguma dessas sete coisas. Não precisam nem estudar, irei receber aqui na minha mesa um de cada vez, e vocês não vão precisar também falar sobre o resultado para ninguém se quiserem.

A sineta tocou.

-Até a próxima aula.

-Vocês acham que ela chamou os que têm algum dom pra falar?-perguntou Ron.

-Se ela já soubesse, pra que iria fazer o teste?-disse Julliane.

-Ela sabia que o Harry pe ofidioglota.-comentou Nádia.

-Isso ela poderia saber por qualquer pessoa.-disse Catherina.- Com a turma da Sonserina, por exemplo.

-Ou ela pode ser uma desvendadora de segredos.-ponderou Hermione.

O mês de outubro estava voando. De vez em quando, Harry conseguia ver seu padrinho Sirius, mas isso quase nunca acontecia por vários motivos, e um deles era que Sirius dizia estar sempre ocupado explorando os castelos e os terrenos à volta, mas todos sabiam que o verdadeiro motivo era resumido em duas palavras: Melissa Figg.

Ela também estava muito atrapalhada, Catherina notou nas aulas de Vidência. E Harry resolveu largar seus assuntos do coração até segundo plano, coisa que realmente não estava acontecendo com Rony e Hermione; até Dino Thomas, que perdera os pais no ano passado, assumira seu namoro com Lilá Brown.

Mas a situação fora de Hogwarts estava ficando alarmante; sempre que pegava emprestado o Profeta Diário que chegava para Hermione, Harry ficava sabendo de mais mortes e mais ataques em massa.

Um dia, uma coruja parda com manchas em losangos derrubou uma carta no colo de Catherina. Ela abriu a carta e foi ficando mais pálida à medida que lia. Rony, Mione, Harry e Nádia se entreolharam, preocupados, quando ela largou a carta na mesa e saiu correndo, pra chorar sozinha.

-Pega a carta.-falou Ron.

Hesitante, Nádia estendeu a mão para o pergaminho com letras em cinza-nublado:

_Catherina, _

_Más notícias. Surgiu um bruxo das trevas, um anônimo, talvez até seja um Comensal da Morte, que simplesmente ninguém sabe quem é porque nas casas onde ele já entrou não sobrou ninguém vivo._

_Até esta semana os mortos não eram ninguém que você conhecesse, mas... Bem, Emílio nem queria que eu te contasse, mas anteontem esse bruxo das trevas, apelidado por aqui de Piore Mago, entrou na casa dos Franchini e... Bom, você já adivinhou. Diana está morta. Dizem que Piore Mago atacou a casa dela porque o pai dela era do primeiro escalão do Ministério da Magia, e a mãe, trouxa. Minha amiga Andréa foi quem me contou, e acrescentou que agora você deve estar mais segura na terra de Você-Sabe-Quem do que aqui. Vou falar com seus avós, acho que nas próximas férias de verão você terá que ficar aí na Inglaterra. Nem pense em vir pra cá no Natal, não se esqueça que você também é mestiça. Na verdade, nem Emílio e eu, que somos puros-sangues, sabemos se estamos a salvo, porque ninguém tem certeza dos critérios que Piore Mago está usando para matar. Estou aliviada de que esteja em Hogwarts, Catherina, não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido se você estivesse aqui. Mandei a carta em inglês porque acho que Harry e os outros também vão querer ler e notei que eles não aprenderam muito de português._

_Se cuide,_

_Sua tia Lisa._


	9. Risk Among the Students

**Water and Wine **

N/A – I'd really like to thank all the attention that you are giving to this fic! Many thanks!

**Chapter Nine – Risk Among the Students **

Oh, my, there isn't a thing that can divert me more than to see that Potter's angry face. And about Black, my implication was only on its beginning. I would rather make him pay for what he did with Frank.

OK, I know I'm intruding where I wasn't invited for, but Black deserved everything I could make to him. After all, I knew very well that to talk to Alice and explain the whole situation wouldn't work out even a little bit. In the end she would fight with me and say that I was trying to poison her against "Sirius" and steal him from her. That's incredible how much she may get blind when she's in love. I never did.

I mean, I don't say that I never got blind of love; the fact is that I never had a crush even. And before you can open THAT mouth of fright, I want to say that I only liked some boys, but I was never reciprocal and never was something as ravishing as my friends used to comment. And I'm not concerned with that. You may be sure that a crush would change my life in nothing.

Well, getting back to Potter-Black issue, they had a pretty detention, and with less than a month of classes! It was wonderful to see that, I think that it was really some sort of record. This even became the two following weeks more tolerable, even with that two classes of Herbology when I had to be with Potter. That became my most detested class.

Potter and Black accomplished their detentions at the end of the month, I don't know exactly what they had to do, but I hope it had been something really boring, perhaps something that involves Filch, because he has the gift of becoming everything three or four times worse than what it really is. And on that same night we had a prefects' meeting. I was dying of sleepy, laziness, weariness or as how as you want to call it, but the fact was that I didn't managed to pay much attention on what about the prefects were arguing. I just remember barely of very loud voice tones whose owners were a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff. I was with my head leaned against the wall, and every three minutes Remus jogged me in the hope of wake me up, but it was useless, taking in consideration that I woke up earlier that morning to finish a Transfiguration written report that I might deliver that same day. Well, it was my fault, but people must sleep!

The two Ravenclaw prefects were in silence, watching the discussion. I forced myself to open my eyes, I couldn't sleep on a reunion, but I wasn't really managing to avoid it. It was then when I finally managed to pay some attention in what they were saying.

-This is foolishness, more security measures are useless! – exclaimed the Slytherin prefect, Nancy Slight. Snape, the other prefect, didn't even seem to be on the same planet than us.

-It is no foolishness, Slight, Hogwarts is known for having always offered much security to its students, and all of us here know that we aren't on peaceful times. – replied the Hufflepuff Valeria Knox.

-There are no reasons for that. If Hogwarts would be really under any risk, we could even think about more security measures. But we are being threaten by no one!

-No one? – retorted Knox. – Do you call You-Know-Who of no one?

I noticed that Snape moved himself on his chair, seeming to get back on reality.

-A good reason to keep... You-Know-Who far away from Hogwarts is Dumbledore, Valeria. – said Peter McFisher carefully, the Ravenclaw prefect.

Valeria Knox took a deep breath.

-Honestly, I think we have very good reasons to concern about him, even he may not be thinking about a straight attack against the school. I've heard that he doesn't have to be here personally to make us any bad.

This time, it was me who was getting disturbed with that conversation that didn't seem to change its way. I didn't want to talk about You-Know-Who. I still remembered perfectly that he probably passed meters from my house last summer.

-But, Valeria – I forced myself to say. – do you have any project of how we could get the school's security stronger?

-Aha! That's it! – exclaimed Slight in a victorious tone. – Do you have any concrete idea, before wasting our time of reunion with these senseless issues?

Valeria seemed to shrink.

-Well, actually... I thought that I could ask for your help to formulate some ways. But I should had thought that the Slytherins would never agree about getting more protection against You-Know-Who. You actually would love to see him conquering the school.

Snape cast a freezing look to Valeria immediately. Slight straightened and said:

-It was retarding too much for you to say so, Knox. I think you should worry a little bit more with your own life instead of trying to read our thoughts. Don't you think so, Severus?

-I think there's nothing more to be said about it. – interrupted Remus, while Snape mumbled affirmatively. – We can't think about more security if we don't know how to do it. After all, once that we lasted this topic to the end of the reunion, we don't have more time and less disposition – saying so, Remus looked at me – to work on these new measures.

-Yeah, yeah – I agreed. – At the next reunion we can think about it a little while before.

-Then I believe that it means – said Snape, speaking for the first time on that reunion – that we've finally finished.

The Head Prefect, who had watched everything, agreed with him and dispensed us.

Remus and I took together the way to the Gryffindor's Tower, while each pair of prefects was going to a different way.

-That's incredible how much they may lose their mind in these reunions, isn't it? – said him, yawning.

-True... - I agreed. – And Valeria also seemed to have seen or heard something very scary to get so paranoid with that measures.

-That was it what intrigued me too, Lily – spoke Remus, seriously. – I wonder if she doesn't know more than us about You-Know-Who.

I didn't answer. I was thinking in how _I_ knew more than him about that, and in how I (at least) had a bare notion of what was the Order of the Phoenix that Dumbledore was assembling.

I was ready to change the matter when I saw Snape walking alone at the end of the same corridor we were crossing. I didn't even notice his presence until that time. But surely he wasn't to be there, and rather getting down to the dungeons.

-Remus – I said. – just look at that. What is Snape doing here up?

-I don't have any clue. – he said. – Do you think we must follow him?

-I've never done it before... He's gonna hear us – I said.

-Did you know, Lily, to walk with Sirius and James has its advantages. For example, espionage. This is actually a good point of Peter, but the case is that I know a way. Did you hear about the Camouflaging Charm?

-No, but I've heard about Potter's Invisibility Coat – I muttered.

-Very well, this charm has almost the same effect... Just look at it.

Remus pulled his wand, and muttering a word that I couldn't memorize, got almost invisible. I barely could discern him from the wall, and then I got it. He had become some kind of chameleon. He was going to take the color of whatever would be behind him.

-So? – he asked.

-Very interesting – I commented. – How do you do it?

-Let me show you – an then he repeated the word, pointing his wand to me. Why I couldn't understand it? – Look. With these slim lights he'll never distinguish us from the wall.

We walked fast until reach Snape. A few minutes after we began to follow him, he met Lucius Malfoy.

-So, how was the reunion with those idiot prefects? – Malfoy asked in a whisper.

-As always. – answered Snape. – But the Hufflepuff prefect seems to have any suspect about us.

-It doesn't matter. We're gonna teach her a lesson. The girl doesn't even know who she's daring to disturb.

-Fortunately no one trusted her. Not even those two Gryffindors that think they're heroes.

Remus and I exchanged looks, but I turned my eyes aside, ashamed. I realized that he was too near me.

-The others are waiting for us out there. They're in a hurry to train some more Dark Arts charms and they need you to do so.

Snape moved his mouth in something that seemed vaguely a smile.

-Do you think we're gonna to receive any message from the Lord tonight?

-Don't know. There are many beginners, and he just sends any message when everyone are training some days ago. Let's go?

Snape nodded, and the two Slytherin began to walk again. I was going after them, but Remus held my wrist. I noticed that his hand was too cold. I looked at him in a interrogation mood, as the most obvious thing to do was to keep following them, but when Snape and Malfoy got away enough, Remus whispered carefully:

-No, Lily, this charm wouldn't protect us out there. Let's get out of here. We need to talk to someone.

I looked again at the two Slytherins, who turned on a corridor and then I couldn't see them anymore.

-But who?

-Professor McGonagall. While we don't have any proves yonder our testimonies, it's better for us to avoid the Headmaster.

-But this is too serious!

-I know, Lily. But let's get out of here. _Now_ – he added, pulling me by the arm.


End file.
